Why Can't It Be Just A Regular First Day?
by Mythisea
Summary: The Cullen's are back, but this time, they have a new friend with them. Timmy is a young vampire - only 50 years old now! Everyone expects a normal first day of school for them, but a little surprise is in store. Rated T for upcoming violence. RENAMED.
1. New Vampires

**My first fanfic, so of course I'm interested in what you all have to say! PLEASE click that little button to submit a review! I don't want to right the story if no one is going to read it.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Twilight. I do however own Timmy and the other new vampires.**

**Chapter 1**

"ANOTHER first day? This'll never end, will it." I sighed as Edward's car came ever closer to this new high school.

"Nope, never!" Edward replied; a bit too happily, if I might add. A mocking grin was on his face.

"Oh, come on Bella! You'll love this new high school. And besides – Canada is a really nice country," came Alice's light reprimand.

Sighing, I scanned the faces around me. A century had past, and not much was different. Rosalie and Emmett, sitting in very back seat were murmuring softly to one another. Shaking my head forlornly at Rosalie's beauty, I skimmed my eyes over the couple next to them. Alice and Jasper were definitely higher on my list of favorite siblings. Both seemed completely relaxed; most likely because Alice had seen that today would go well. Or was it that Jasper was calming them both down? I didn't really know.

Lastly, my eyes trailed back to my husband. Edward. Even after a century of him having to put up with me, we were still hopelessly in love. Catching my eye, Edward turned his head slightly and swiftly gave me a crooked smile. Ah, how I loved that smile. When I saw it, everything just seemed to melt away in comparison to the sheer pleasure of seeing it.

"Bella! Stop picking at your nail polish. I spent all night getting you ready for our first day here as sophomores, and I WON'T let you ruin your outfit." Alice nearly shouted from beside me. I looked over and grimaced. How long had she been hanging over the seat next to me? Obediently, I stopped messing with my nails. Alice looked like she would murder me if I did anything more, I thought, smiling wryly to myself.

Of course I couldn't have denied Alice the pleasure of dressing me up like a Barbie for our first day. The silky black skirt rustled slightly as I shifted back towards the window. Glancing down, I eyed my … interesting out fit yet again. Along with the skirt, she had forced me into dangerously high-heeled black strapped sandals. I was amazed that the slim heels could hold up my weight. The shoes were by far the worst part. The top really wasn't that bad, or at least I kept telling myself that. It was a powder blue shirt that had short sleeves going around my shoulders, showing off a wide area around my neck. A slim silver necklace with a small ruby rose at the end was a little over the top for a school day. Tomorrow, I was dressing myself.

Edward pulled into a parking space and hopped out. Another car pulled in after us, and out came Timmy. Timmy was the newest member of our family. We adopted him after we found him in Maine as a newborn 50 years ago. He learned how to be a vegetarian and adapted well. Every girl stared at him no matter where we went, because he had orange-red hair that was complimented by his yellow eyes and freckles. His hairstyle was similar to Edward's, but it gave his appearance a different effect. Timmy seemed more shy and remote because of it, while Edward's was more outgoing and handsome.

"Ready?" He questioned, obviously seeing the anxiety play across my face as he helped me out of the car. You'd think that after a century that he would calm down about protecting me.

"Yep, of course!" I gave a nervous grin, and put a bit too much enthusiasm in it, but he seemed to accept it.

With that, we walked towards the office went to introduce ourselves. We made sure to enroll in an English speaking school, since I wasn't exactly fluent in anything yet.

The office was a warm place, and I immediately felt that this would be a good school. Soft tones of red and light brown decorated the room, reminding me of a comforting fire. The lady waiting at the desk seemed friendly enough with dark brown hair, looked about 25, and had a warm smile ready for us, though she did look a bit flustered when she saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Timmy. Eyeing the fact that 6/7 of us looked like couples since we were holding hands, she seemed to linger on Timmy.

"I assume you are the Cullen's, Hale's, and Whitlock's?" she addressed Edward, who was standing in front.

"Yes ma'am, we are. I'm Edward Hale, and this is Timmy Hale. Also Emmet, Alice, and Bella Cullen, along with Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock." pointing to each person in turn. **(A/N: I had to change Edward's name to match them up better! Mostly I tried to do similar hair colors –glares at major differences)**

"It's nice to meet you all, and welcome to Rivers High!" she grinned again, lingering on Timmy. **(A/N: I came up with a random name for a High School, so deal with it.)**

Everyone dispersed to their classes as the first bell rang. Edward, Alice, Timmy, and I would be in a lot of the same classes since we were all sophomores. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett also, with their junior classes. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I got Canadian school grades wrong! I don't live in Canada, so I'm guessing.)**

Other than my Algebra II teacher eyeing me a little more than he should, the morning passed by pretty uneventfully.

And then came lunch.

We made sure we were one of the last ones in so we could get an empty table. Each of us had gotten a small lunch, since we didn't plan to actually eat it. Suddenly, Timmy stiffened and let out a low hiss.

"Alice, didn't you say that you checked through your visions to make sure no vampires lived here?" Timmy growled.

"Of course I did! No vampires came into my visions at all." Alice said, a bit put out by the accusation.

"Explain to me how I can be wrong then, seeing as I can sense when vampires are coming." Timmy was angry. His face was set in stone, and his eyes were smoldering at Alice.

"What?! That's impossible. There can NOT be a vampire here. I triple checked before we moved." Alice was getting a little nervous and jumpy now.

"Timmy, are you su-" but he was cut off. Because now they could all tell easily.

Because into the cafeteria floated the strong smell of an unfamiliar vampire. And in stepped a marble white figure that glared right at us.


	2. Meet Lexy

**So I couldn't wait for reviews to put this chapter out. I mean seriously, I had to wait two days to be able to publish the first chapter, what did you expect? But PLEASE, send me a review of it. Opinions, complaints, suggestions, comments, praise, ALL are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer – (again) No, I don't own Twilight. Only Timmy, Lexy, Raven, and Erin … who you haven't met yet. –innocent face-**

_Lexy _POV –

Ok, what was going on here? Since when are there other vampires in OUR town? I glanced back at my 'sisters,' Raven and Erin, motioning them to stay out in the hall for now. I would fill them in on what happened later. I gave Raven a quick glance, hoping she could see that I didn't want them to intrude. I was going to find out why there were vampires in our town.

They, whoever they were, had probably already scented me by now, I thought as I walked into the cafeteria. Stealing a glance over at the table they sat at, I could see two of them glaring at me, and the other five with expressions that could only be described as shock and surprise mixed. Oh joy, those two glaring at me should be fun. Absentmindedly, I wondered if I could put of meeting them till the end of the day. Maybe give them time to get used to the fact that there were other vampires here? I mean, they didn't LOOK harmful. Hm, yellow eyes. Vegetarians are normally peaceful, so maybe they wouldn't try and attack us, or drive us out. But you can never be too careful. I've learned that the hard way.

The small one with dark spiky hair stood up and started walking over to me. There went me evasion plans. At least Raven and Erin weren't here. That would be a mess, with their temper. Quickly, I pasted on the most realistic grin I could muster.

"Hi, my name's Alice." The pixie-looking vampire introduced herself as. I noted that there was a hint of frustration in her eyes, though I couldn't imagine why. "Do you live here, or are you just passing through for a while?"

"My name's Lexy, and I live here, how about you? And your coven, I presume?" I added, motioning towards the little audience listening to us.

"We just got here a few days ago. Honestly, we didn't expect to run into a vampire around here …" Alice trailed off with an odd expression on here face. I would have missed it, her expression changed so quickly. "So, are you here alone, or do you have a coven?"

Hesitantly, I thought of my options. Tell the truth, and their coven might feel threatened enough to attack, or we all might be friends. I could lie about Erin and Raven, and they might only get me if they decided to attack. Or I could lie, we could become friends, and they'd be hurt that I lied to them. Time for a split-second decision, I decided.

"I'm alone. I used to have a coven, but we don't communicate much anymore." I replied, trying to sound as impassive as I could about it all. My poker face had had a lot of time to be perfected. Or at least I thought it was perfect. This would be the real test.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to sit with us?" Alice offered. There was still that out-of-place hint of frustration on her face, but talking to her had still given me no clue as to why.

"Uhm, sure, I guess." I really hoped that Raven had been able to read the expression on my face. She and Erin barging in would be the worst possible thing right now, especially after I told them I was alone.

Alice led me over to her table, where they now had slightly different facial expressions. They ranged from irritation on the bronze-haired boys face to fascination on the big guys, wonder on the blond-haired boys, and contempt on the beautiful blondes face. There were only two of them that I couldn't quite understand their reactions. The brown-haired girls face was openly curious, and showed no signs of hostility. Odd. But the last expression I looked at was the most interesting. The red-heads face has barely controlled rage smoldering in his eyes, and a tense setting of his jaw.

"Ok, let me introduce you all. You know that I'm Alice already. This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Timmy. Everyone, this is Lexy." She explained, pointing to each in turn. I gave each a small nod to show I was actually listening. So Timmy was the one who was so mad at me. Vaguely I wondered why, before Alice pulled me to an empty chair and sat me down. "Our parents are Carlisle and Esme. I'm sure you'll get to meet them some other time."

"Now that you know all of our names, why not tell us a bit about yourself?" Alice prompted.

I guess telling them a bit about myself couldn't hurt. After all, it's not like they could attack me right here and now. Maybe I could fudge it a bit in some places though. With a big sigh, I began my story.

"First off, know that this can't be told in a lunch period, let alone one day." I warned. "Back to the story now. It all started about 4000 years ago, back during the time of the Greeks …"

**R&R! That'll encourage me to write another chapter if y'all like the first two (: Seriously, I don't want to write it if no one likes it. And sorry about the cliffie, I just couldn't resist!  
**

** & Mythisea**


	3. Lexy's Story

**-GASP- A review! THANK YOU!**

**Hm … for Timmy, I have a few ideas as to how I'm going to be writing his story. Do you think I should put it in later, as a private conversation? Or should I try and make his story a separate story, maybe 2 or 3 chapters long? Or a surprise guest?**

**Everyone, please vote in the poll! A writer can't make a story without input about how it's going.**

**This chapter will mostly be explaining about Lexy. Raven and Erin are skipping lunch, as Lexy wanted, so the story of Lexy's vampire life will get tweaked a few times during my whole story, as everyone meets everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I do however own Lexy, Erin, Raven, Pyroth, Timmy, their pasts, and yet-to-be-introduced powers.**

**R & R !**

* * *

_Timmy_** POV**

"Wait, _4,000 years_ ago?" gaped Emmett.

"Yes, 4,000 years ago." Lexy said, slightly exasperated. "Now can I continue my story? I'd appreciate it if no one interrupted me. I'll try and squeeze it into the 20 minutes we have left of lunch."

"Ok, like I said, it all began 4,000 years ago during the time of the Greeks. My name was Alexandria, and I was 17 years old. Not like I'm bragging or anything, but every man in our village was after my hand in marriage. There was hardly a minute that I was left alone! I guess that's what drove me to do what I did.

"I ran away. The spotlight was never was I wanted to be, and every man wanting me put me right there. So I snuck out one night and ran away. That was probably the stupidest mistake I ever did. The safest place, or so I thought, was the forest, so I ran straight there. Running soon became tiresome, so I settled for walking as soon as the noises of my town disappeared behind me. That's when I came upon _him_.

"I had never heard of anything like this in our stories. He was a marble-white figure, kneeling on the ground in a small ring of trees, with his forehead and hands pressed against a big tree. The pose seemed sad, so rather than follow my instincts that were telling me to run, I slowly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. That was another big mistake.

"He was so cold! But how could he be a statue? He shifted out from under my hand.

'What are you doing here? Why haven't you run away?' he said. I could almost here venom in his voice, and it scared me.

'You seem sad. I thought that maybe you would like some comfort. Is there anything I can do to help?' I was so enchanted by him, that I had pushed my instincts to the very back of my mind.

'Anything? Well, I suppose there is one thing,' he started, slowly turning his head towards me. 'You see, I am quite lonely now. Company would be greatly appreciated.' And that's when I saw his eyes! They were blood red, freezing me in place. I imagine I must have looked like a doe caught in headlights.

"He bared his teeth at me, me still too scared to move a muscle, and leapt. Searing pain laced through my neck, but he put a hand over my mouth so I could not cry out. We stayed that way a minute, before he dropped me. Fire was starting to creep into all parts of my body, slowly burning me. I vaguely remember him picking me up and carrying me away. And of course, 3 days later, I was a vampire."

She paused here, and I studied her face. There was no fear there. Only a slightly calculating expression as she glanced at our reactions. It almost seemed like she was deciding how much to tell us. I glanced at the clock to see how much time we had left before our next classes. Only 10 minutes! I guess Alice and Edward repeatedly interrupting to ask questions really took up some time. **(A/N: I left out the questions; that would be just too much to write, and they weren't important.)**

"After he changed me, he explained what a vampire was. He had been travelling alone now for about a century, mourning his lost partner. Once I got over the fact that I was no longer human, or alive, I tried being the best vampire I could. Feasting on human blood didn't appeal to me all that much, not after I had known so many people and didn't want to kill them, so I practiced a new way of eating. Plants."

_"What?_ How is that possible?" I could see everyone else was giving her the same expression as I was. She had to be joking. Vampires needed blood to survive, to be strong. But her eyes ... for the first time, I noticed what color they were. A bright green.

"It's very possible! Vampires don't necessarily need blood to survive, not if you can grow accustomed to another source of energy. Think about it! Plants are alive, are they not?" Slowly we nodded. "If plants are alive, that means that they have to have an energy source, something to the equivalent of blood for animals. I eat all fresh plants, fruits, and vegetables, before there is a chance for the life force to die after they're picked. Carrots grow, babies grow, leaves grow, they all have a life force. Vampires need that energy, that place where that things life force comes from. Plants are a very healthy way of lifestyle - _real_ vegetarian.

"Anyways, back to my story. My creator thought that I was a lunatic, to put it nicely, for rejecting humans and animals. But he was too lonely to leave me. We travelled together for a long time, trying to figure out the best way to live so that we didn't attract attention. Not many people were used to seeing such pale figures wandering about. But after a while, we both grew lonely. And we made a bet." She winced as she said this. "The bet was over our way of lifestyles. He thought that more vampires would choose to go with their natural instincts, while I insisted that they wouldn't want to be monsters.

"That was another big mistake. We created three vampires to test this theory. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Yes, I admit it, we created what are now known as the Volturi. They were not intended to try and take over. Needless to say though, I lost the bet. I went off on my own for a while, while my creator taught those three how to be a 'proper' vampire.

"But that wasn't enough. My creator now wanted more vampires to control. He made too many to go unnoticed. That's when Aro, Marcus, and Caius decided to step up and name themselves the Volturi. If a vampire got too out of line, then they would take care of them. At first, my creator was all for the idea of controlling every vampire. But the Volturi decided that they didn't want him. So he was killed.

"The thirst for power didn't stop there, as the Volturi began making armies of vampires. Believe me, I tried to stop them. I was almost destroyed for it, but they spared me since I was the one who had created them. After that embarassing defeat, I did the only reasonable thing I could think to do. I went into hiding."

I couldn't believe it. This girl was the cause of all of us? Jasper was tense beside me, staring at Rosalie. Rosalie was glaring daggers at Lexy.

"Do you mean to say that _you're_ the reason that vampires exist?" snarled Rosalie.

"Since my creator was destroyed and I technically created the Volturi, then yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Lexy defiantly said back. I had to admit she had courage.

Rosalie shoved back from the table, cracking the top slightly, and stalked out. Emmett, ,with a last glance at Lexy, followed after her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this way of lifestyle, and I'm sorry that it's inadvertently my fault. This is the reason that I was surprised to see you here earlier, since most vampires are so hostile towards me for all of this." Lexy apologized.

"Wait, but who was your creator?" Edward asked, staring at Lexy warily.

"My creator was named Pyroth." Lexy answered hesitantly, but boldy said the next part. "Pyroth was born a vampire because of mutation from his mother that she received after a contaminated food source she ate from. Pyroth was the first vampire."

* * *

**Please review it! I want to know what you all think of Lexy and her history (: Remember, R & R !**

**- Mythisea**


	4. Family Conference

**fanpiremari: Thank you for being a good reviewer! I really should bring back in Raven and Erin soon. Aha! That gives me an idea for this chapter. And with the whole mind-reading thing – I have a way for it to work out :P Along with the whole Alice not seeing them, and Jasper's powers having no effect on her.**

**-pokes readers- I know you're out there! So send in reviews! And vote in the poll. I'm leaning towards one of the options, but I'd still like to see what y'all think.**

**And I do realize I haven't exactly described what any of the three have looked like yet –embarrassed- I'll get around to it eventually! **

**I realize that these first few chapters aren't exactly the most interesting, but bear with me. This WILL get interesting, I just have to set it all up first.**

**Disclaimer – yadayada, No I don't own Twilight, but I do own Timmy, Lexy, Raven, Erin, Pyroth, and all of their pasts/powers.**

* * *

_Lexy_ **POV**

Gawking was not on my list of facial expressions I wanted to see today. When you think about it, gawking at someone is really quite disturbing. I was a little sad that Rosalie was so upset with me, but she would have to deal with it. Nothing would change what we were. The red-head who had looked so angry before was opening his mouth to ask me a question.

_Ding, Ding_!

Ah, saved by the bell. Literally. At least now I didn't have to answer whatever question that red-head was about to ask. Timmy, was it? I couldn't remember.

"So long everyone, I have to get to class." I muttered, thankful to finally be getting out of there. That Edward kept staring at me oddly the whole time I was telling the story! It's not like I was growing tentacles or anything. Did he suspect that I wasn't telling the entire truth? No, that's impossible. I had stopped Raven and Erin before they could go into the lunch room. They shouldn't have been close enough to smell.

At the door of my next class, Raven and Erin were waiting for me, almost bouncing from curiosity. Erin slightly more than Raven.

"Not here," I muttered. "We need to go home, now. Serious family conference." Before I could give either of them a chance to object, I glided into the classroom and went to have a quick word with the teacher. Something vague about doctor and dentist appointments should do. Male teachers were always too easy to fool. An eternity as a female vampire did have its perks sometimes.

"Lets go." I said, practically dragging them to the car. We didn't drive a fancy car to school, _Unlike a lot of other vampires_, I thought glancing at the Ferrari a few spaces away. I quickly got in the driver's side, while Erin got shotgun, Raven lounging in the back. Less than two minutes later, we were back home, about 3 miles away. Nobody would ever think that vampires would live in our house. It was a soft green with blue, almost black shutters. And of course we had a flower garden out front so that we could get food from it, not to mention the vegetable garden in back. The woods surrounding the back and sides added something to it also.

As soon as we were in the house, the questions started pouring out of Erin and Raven.

"Why did you drag us back to the house?"

"What's with the appointments? The teachers will suspect something since we've never been pulled out before!"

"Why do we have to miss school, anyways? Sophomore year was always my favorite!"

"Why didn't we get to go to the lunch room?"

"Who were you talking to in the lunch room?"

"Since when do we leave school in the middle of the day, come back to the house, and still not know what's going on? Why haven't you told us?"

"Alright, enough questions!" I said, getting seriously annoyed. "I dragged you back here because it wasn't safe to talk at school. Of course they'll believe the appointment excuse, I mean we look like we're due for one since we haven't been out in so long. Oh, quit whining Erin. How many sophomore years do you think you'll have again? In the lunch room there was a group of new vampire's who just moved in. I was talking to them, and had to explain the suitable parts of my life, or death, story. And I hadn't told you yet because you didn't give me a chance to say a word!"

"Wait, new vampires?" inquired Raven. "Who are they, and why are they here?"

"They go by the last names Cullen, Hale, and Whitlock. There are 7 of them total, and it looks like 6 of them are coupled. They don't eat humans though. They feed on _animals_." I could feel the disgust dripping from my tongue. Only savage vampires still needed blood, albeit human or animal.

"Raven, what are you thinking?" asked Erin warily, pulling me out of my thinking tangent. Raven had an odd look on her face, like she was trying to think of something important. Or piece something together that was important.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what sort of powers they have, and if they would be of any use to us." Raven said airily. Erin glanced at her warily, making me suspicious instantly. Erin _did _know Raven better than I did. They had been together for almost a century before I joined them. If Erin thought something was off with Raven, then I'd be willing to bet everything I had that she was right. That comment would be something to puzzle over on a sunny day.

"Back to the main topic. What are we going to do? I told them that I was here alone since I wasn't sure if we could trust them. I'm still not sure if we should. Most blood drinkers are rash and sometimes violent, but human-drinkers more so than animal-drinkers." I commented.

"Well if we can't trust them, I say we attack them. We obviously have better fighting skills." stated Raven simply, referring to our past battles.

"Raven!" Erin reprimanded. "They haven't DONE anything. I say for now we just act normal. Maybe pretend the two of us just came in from out of town or something and we're visiting you? Once we get to know them better, we can decide what to do, whether we become friends, or if we end up having to attack."

"Yes, I agree with Erin. The best thing to do for now is to wait." I decided.

Raven got up stiffly from the couch, an odd look on her face that I couldn't place. It was almost hostile, but it still seemed different. She walked vampire-slow up the stairs, the faint light from the windows making her hair look a ghostly shade of white.

We were all so different it was sort of creepy at times. Raven's hair was so white-gray that you'd think she was 80-years-old if you didn't know better, and she always wore it down straight to her shoulders. I, on the other hand, had almost black hair that I had recently had highlighted with pink and blue cotton-candy colors. Layered, naturally, down to the middle of my back. Most people assumed I was 16, which was about right. And Erin, with her smooth chocolate colored hair that she always wore in a ponytail, was so calm that she _looked_ 16, but most people thought she was 50 after knowing her a while. Oh, how close they were to the truth on that one.

"Erin, what's wrong with Raven?" I ventured after an awkward minute of silence in which Raven's door slammed.

"Nothing's wrong with her, technically. She's just a little territorial when it comes to home. Before we met you a few decades ago, we traveled around a lot. Now that we have an actual home, she just doesn't want to share it. At least I think that's it." Erin murmured. She seemed a bit nervous, but I didn't want to press her, so I dropped it.

"Well, as long as she doesn't attack the new family, she's free to feel and act however she wants towards them. Will you keep an eye on her though, since you're her best friend, and make sure her temper stays in control?" I asked. As coven leader, I _should_ be the one to do that, but Raven still trusted Erin more than me. I can't say I blame her, after all she's been through, though.

"Sure thing Lexy."

"Now that that's all settled, I think I'll go start preparing myself for tomorrow. You never know what's going to happen when new vampires come into town." I announce, wincing slightly. Raven would just have to control her temper for all our sakes. I for one do not want a repeat of what she did last time.

* * *

**Duhm-duhm-duhmmm. **

**Is someone brewing up something around here? -peeks in cauldron-**

**Enjoy the slightly longer chapter (: I prefer to write in little bits, not big ones like this; and YES, this is big for me. Close to 2000 words . -gasp-  
**

**Remember, vote in the poll!**

**R & R !**

**-Mythisea**


	5. Raven and Erin

**Sorry for how late the chapter is! Last night I had a really great idea, so I went ahead and spent most of today righting the last chapter. Ooh I can't wait! This chapter is mainly fluff and all, but w/e.**

**Disclaimer – No, I don't own Twilight, or the original characters. Don't mess with Timmy, Lexy, Raven, Erin, Pyroth, their powers, or my plot though –evil glare-**

* * *

_Timmy _**POV**

I hadn't seen Lexy all day. Was she avoiding us by not coming to school? I walked into the lunchroom, over towards where we had claimed our own table. It looked like everyone was here. As I sat down, it hit me. Three vampire scents, heading directly for the cafeteria. I tensed, and watched as everyone else tensed a moment later.

I glanced at the door as three stunning vampires glided in. Lexy was in front, her cotton candy highlighted black hair bouncing slightly as she hesitated and turned towards us. A look of hesitation crossed her features, only to be replaced by a smooth mask a moment later. Something was definitely going on.

The two other vampires, one with silver-gray hair and the other with smooth, almost dull chocolate brown hair. Lexy quickly changed directions and boldly walked over.

"Hey again everyone," Lexy greeted us, with what I suspected might be a forced smile, "Mind if we sit with you? This is Raven," she pointed to the silver-gray haired one, "and this is Erin." She pointed to the chocolate haired one. And amusing thought came up as I thought of how Raven's hair was so light, while Lexy's was actually raven _colored_.

"Sure, go ahead." Alice had on a genuine smile laced with curiosity on her face as to who her companions were. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, they're like my sisters." Lexy's tone was a bit wary. "They decided to drop in for a little visit." Alice didn't look convinced, but she also didn't look positive. But what surprised me was Edward's face. Frustration was in his eyes as he looked at the three. Could he _not_ be able to read their minds?

We chatted the rest of the way through lunch, learning about each others 'gifts.' Erin didn't have a power, but that didn't stop her from being able to find loopholes in almost anything. But she considered that more of a talent she acquired through practice. Lexy could actually control people's minds, making them truly believe something wasn't true. She was limited to not being able to physically move their bodies though. Intense persuasion, was the term she used. Raven's power was extremely odd. Draining, as she called it, was being able to suck the life out of _anything_. A single touch combined with the command from her mind, and that thing would turn into a withered, dry, corpse. She informed us not to worry though, her power didn't work on vampires since we were technically already dead.

For some reason I was drawn to Lexy though. She always seemed to think about what she would say before she said it, and always meant what she did say. As we got up to start heading to our respective classes, I caught Lexy's wrist and stopped her. She nodded for her friends to go ahead, while my family left also.

"Lexy, can I give you a ride home from school?" I ventured. Part of me wanted to find out more about the suspicious appearance of Raven and Erin, and maybe she suspected that, but the majority of me just wanted to spend time with her. Surprise colored her features for a moment, but then the mask was back.

"Sure, I guess. I'll just have to give the car keys to Erin so she can drive home." I thanked whatever God there was that I got to drive to school in a separate car from my family because of space.

As soon as she was gone, I walked off to my next class, a goofy smile spreading across my face.

* * *

**After School That Day**

I waited for Lexy at the front of the school; I had almost run here so I wouldn't miss her. There she was. My breath caught as I looked again at how perfect she was.

"Shall we?" I asked, the goofy smile back, as I extended my arm to her. With a tentative smile, she accepted, and I led her to my car. "So where do you live?" As I backed out, Lexy rattled of the instructions to her house.

"Raven and Erin decided to go shopping in Seattle for the rest of the day and night." Lexy ventured as we came up to her house. "I'm glad that I was spared from that trip!" I couldn't help it. I started laughing quietly, and that got her laughing too. After a few minutes of laughing, we finally stopped, at the point where tears would be in our eyes if they could be.

"Timmy, you know what my gift is, so what's yours?" She prodded, still a bit playful after laughing so much.

"My isn't anything special." I hedged, but she still looked at me expectantly. With a sigh, I told her. "My 'gift' is being able to teleport if I really want to. I have to be able to clearly see the place I'm going though. My best guess as to why I have this gift is that I was always big on travelling when I was alive." I said with a shrug. I grimaced at Lexy's expression, seeing that I had clearly shocked her. She hadn't been prepared to hear that. Feeling a little awkward after a moment, I decided to ask her a question in turn.

"So Lexy, how did you meet Raven and Erin? I assume you were in a coven together at one point or another." I was truly curious about this though. All three had skirted questions about their relationship during lunch. Lexy sighed, turned towards me, and searched my face for a few moments. Whatever she found convinced her to give me the truth.

"Raven and Erin are a few centuries old," she began, "They were created together and became as close as sisters can get. Human-drinkers, naturally, till I found them. I stumbled upon them feeding on some humans, and I couldn't stop myself from intervening. It was too late for the humans though, so I tried to talk sense into Raven and Erin about becoming vegetarian. After a few punches were thrown and I technically beat them, they agreed to try my lifestyle.

"Raven struggled the most with it. Erin adapted after a few years, but it took Raven close to a decade to actually start to like eating plants. We've moved around together ever since then. Over the years we've had to struggle with the Volturi countless times, not to mention the human-drinking vampires we stumbled across. For a while I guess you could say we were unofficial police." A small, sad smile played across her face for a brief moment. "Naturally I taught them how to fight. Being one of the oldest vampires and being alone for so many thousands of years, I'm one of the best fighters out there, and I taught Raven and Erin all I know.

"Raven did have a relapse a few decades back." A shadow passed over her face. "A person whose blood called to her crossed her path, and she lost it. The wild craving for the blood led her to beat Erin and I, suck the human dry, and want more blood. She was so mad at us trying to stop her that she actually left for 8 years, gathering her own coven of human-drinkers.

"We crossed paths 8 years after she left, and she decided to come back to us when she offered. She and Erin are best friends, and they could hardly be apart. Sometimes I wonder if Erin would have followed Raven anywhere had I not been there to keep her back." She mused. A brief silence filled the space between us for what felt like hours.

"Anyway, I should probably be getting inside. I think your family will start to wonder if I murdered you, you've been here so long." I glanced out the window to see what time of day it was, surprised to see the sun almost set. How could my time alone with Lexy be over so fast?

Lexy opened her door and shifted to get out of the car. Before she could leave though, I gently placed my hand on her cheek, turning her to look at me. Our gazes locked for a few seconds and I could only marvel again at how much trust she had put in me by telling me all this, and how beautiful she was. Emotions flickered across her face briefly; shock, pain, gratitude, and what I hoped was love.

Breaking the contact, Lexy gently pulled away to get out of the car, and started walking towards her front door. Halfway there she turned, and looked at me with a soft smile back on her face.

"Thanks for driving me home, Timmy," I could only see softness in her eyes as she said this. "And I mean that not just because you got me out of a shopping trip."

With that, Lexy walked into her house, and I watched her go. Love was burning a whole in my chest, and I was glad she was at least opening up to me, even if she wasn't ready to accept that she fully loved me.

As I drove away, back to my family's house, the only thoughts I could pull together were of how lucky I was to have met Lexy. There was no doubt about it. I was completely in love with her, and I had only known her for a day.

* * *

**Like I said, mostly fluff. But now you also know a bit more about Raven and Erin :3 Sorry again for this being so late, writing the last chapter and then getting caught up in some good fanfic's really makes the time fly.**

**REVIEW!! I can't make my story better if people don't review!**

**Props to my loyal reviewer, fanpiremari! You have no idea how good it feels to read that there is actually someone who is reading my story! .**

**Yay! Today's (yesterdays really -stares at clock-) hits was the highest yet! Now just work on reading AND reviewing!**

**-Mythisea**


	6. New enemies

**Not much to put here. I'm starting school in a few days, so I might not be able to update as often as I have been. The story shouldn't be too much longer though. I don't want to draw it out and people get bored with it.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Don't touch my original characters (Lexy, Raven, Erin, Timmy, etc.) though -glare-**

* * *

_Lexy _**POV**

I was floating on my own personal cloud. These last few weeks had just been so _perfect_. After that ride home with Timmy, we had been spending so much more time together. He would pick me up for school, drive me home, and most of the time he would take me out to dinner or someplace special. The latest we got in one time was 5 a.m. But that didn't bother me. Timmy was just too good to be true. Out of my entire life, I couldn't quite think of something I had done to deserve this happiness. I guess you could say I was caught up in my own little world.

That's why I didn't notice what was really going on. Timmy and I had been out late again, this time hanging around in Seattle. I didn't get home till 2 a.m. As I got out of the car, Timmy did something I didn't expect. He gently caught my face and kissed my cheek before letting me go. If I could blush, I would have. Timmy gave me that goofy grin of his, and let me get out of the car. When I got up to the door, I glanced back at the street just in time to see Timmy round the corner for home. Smiling to myself I opened the door and quickly went inside, leaning back against the closed door with my eyes closed, enjoying the peace of the moment.

Then a light clicked on. I opened my eyes to the faces of Raven and Erin. Raven was sitting down on an armchair, lounging like royalty would. Erin was standing behind her to her left, beside the light. What was going on?

"Lexy, enjoy your night out?" Raven's voice was too sweet. "Getting home a bit late though. But, better late than never, I guess." I felt myself bristle slightly at her reprimand.

"Yes I did enjoy it, thank you very much. And I beg to differ. It's hardly too late to be in, since we don't have to sleep." I couldn't help but point that out.

"True, but you see, now you've delayed me. We've had to stay here all night now to wait for you to get home." This confused me. They'd never waited up for me before.

"Why? It's not like you need to wait up for me or anything." A wicked smile lit Raven's face.

"Oh, but we had a question to ask you! Now that you're home, there's no point in beating around the bush. Will you join us?" Raven's voice was back to the sickly sweet tone at the end.

"Join you? For _what_? We're already a coven."

"I'm sorry, we can't give you any more details until you join us. Now answer the question: Will you join us?"

"_I'm _sorry, but I can't join until you give me a few more details." Anger lashed across Raven's face, but she quickly smoothed it out.

"Fine then. We're leaving. Erin and I believe there is something that we must do, and your gift would be very useful." For the first time in thousands of years, I was truly afraid. There was some emotion, some underlying meaning in Raven's words that struck fear in me. I knew I didn't want to join this.

"No. I can't join this. What's really going on here, Raven?" But instead of answer me, Raven only bared her teeth and snarled. She slowly stood up and walked so that she was two feet away from me, facing me.

"Oh, I get it. Your precious little boyfriend is more important to you than we are." I opened my mouth to argue that. This had nothing to do with Timmy! But Raven cut me off. "Save it, _Lexy_. You were going to leave us anyway, weren't you? Make us go of on our own so you could be with Timmy and his family." Raven's face was contorted into a mask of rage as she glared at me.

"Raven, listen to me! This has nothing to do with Timmy, or his family. I hadn't even thought about going to live with them and leaving you. My decision is based purely on my instincts. There's something going on here, isn't there? Tell me!"

"You little liar! How can you stand in front of me and lie to my face?" Not a word I said had phased her, and now I was truly afraid. "Timmy's always come before us. Otherwise you would have gone to the city and hung out with us, not Timmy. I guess we're no longer sisters. Erin?"

Before I could react, Erin leapt at me and pinned me against the wall. When did Erin get so strong? I couldn't struggle from her grip. Raven put her face inches from mine, the beginning's of a snarl showing on her mouth.

"I'll give you one more chance, since you were our sister and all. Will you join us?" Raven had attempted at the sickly sweet sort of voice from before, but now she had too much anger to make her voice into what is was. She was crazy!

"I've already given you my answer, Raven. I won't be part of this ridiculous plan you're plotting. I don't even _know_ what you're plotting and I don't want to be part of it." I grinned triumphantly as rage contorted her features. She said that my powers would help her a lot, but she would never get them. I'd make sure of that. Even if she killed me, at least she wouldn't get my powers.

"You'll regret this, Lexy. You and that hair-brained family of animal-eaters. Oh, and did I forget to tell you? Erin and I cheated. Whenever we went away for a few months on a vacation or whatever, it was to satisfy our thirst." Now the triumph was switched. Raven could see how much she had hurt me by saying this. I had always thought that she and Erin had learned to enjoy my diet. I guess I was wrong on that account.

"How could you? You've lied to me so many times then." I realized, as it hit me. "All those times you've said how it wasn't too hard to eat plants instead of drinking blood, it was all a lie. You even broke the vow you made never to taste blood again!"

"Yes, and? It was all worth it. The pure strength after draining a human is so … intoxicating. I'm a little disappointed you never tried it. Imagine your power, increased by pure human blood! The possibilities are endless!" A forlorn look overtook Raven as she thought of what I might be able to do if my powers were amplified by human blood. A grim triumph swept through me again, as I thought of how Raven would never get a chance to use that power.

"Well," Raven continued, "I suspect your little future-seeing vampire friend is on her way over to help you, along with that sorry excuse for a family. Come on Erin, we need to get out of here. But here's a little something to remember me by." Raven grabbed my face and threw me through the wall as hard as she could. The amount of force she put in it drove me all the way through that wall, the kitchen wall, and two trees in the forest, causing them to snap and fall over. It didn't hurt, but I hadn't been expecting that. I was momentarily stunned from the force of which I had hit the trees with. Those few moments gave Raven and Erin the chance they needed to escape.

"We'll cross paths again Lexy, don't worry about us. We will." Raven and Erin took off running as her laughter faded into what I would have nightmares about if I could.

All I could think about was how I had failed them. I had been responsible for them since that night I had caught them first drinking humans. I had been the one to try and teach them a more peaceful way of life and failed. I had been the one to teach them how to be closer to humans and not be overcome by thirst. I had been the one to give them free reign into the world of humans during their 'vacations.' I had even been the one to teach them how to fight more efficiently than almost every other vampire out there! Everything that they had done and would do. It was all my fault. How could I have failed them that much? Maybe the way I lived without blood really wasn't worth it, if it drove vampires to this extreme.

"Lexy!" I heard someone shout as they ran towards me. I was beyond caring, other than the hope that this new person might kill me. Maybe the gods would take pity on me and end me quickly, taking from me the life which had unknowingly taught two monsters how to become even more vicious. But fate was cruel, yet again. Timmy was here.

"Lexy, are you hurt?" Timmy's face swam in my vision, but I couldn't answer him. "Lexy please, talk to me." I only turned my face away, hoping to be left to rot in my shame.

Unfortunately for me though, Timmy picked me up, and pressed me tight to his chest. He must have just looked to see if I was hurt, since I hadn't answered. A swirl of faces surrounded me as Timmy started walking, asking me if I was okay, but I only turned my face into Timmy's shirt, hiding myself. Vaguely, I heard that they would call someone to fix the walls of the house, hoping people would just think we were out of town for a while. There was something about taking me back home to rest, but I didn't focus on it. I had no home.

Wind whistled past my face, and I realized we were running in the direction of the Cullen's house. Too distraught to fight, I let Timmy carry me inside, and lay me down on his bed. A soft hand caressed my face, and I forced my eyes to focus for a moment because of this gentle gesture. Timmy was looking at me with such concern, that I just snapped then and there.

I broke down dry sobbing, and Timmy held me close, trying to comfort me. But the only comfort I could think of would be stopping Raven and Erin. Right then, I swore to myself that no matter what, I would find a way to stop them before any more harm could be done thanks to what I had done.

"Lexy, are you okay?" I realized I had stopped dry sobbing and was sitting quietly in Timmy's embrace, starting to worry him. I looked up at Timmy, not quite sure how to answer him. Physically, I was fine. But I wanted to set things right.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. And I would be. But Raven and Erin, wherever they were, needed to prepare themselves for a visit from me first.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this seems a little rushed or not, but I figure that it's better than drawing the story out to the point that people can't read it.**

**Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought o.o**

**Either way, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**-Mythisea**


	7. Realization

**Oh, come ON people, Review! ;-; … Please?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or the original characters.**

* * *

_Lexy _**POV**

I had snapped out of my depression as soon as Timmy asked me if I was fine. There was no way that I would be able to go after Erin and Raven if I was so caught up in my own miseries. After briefly telling the Cullen's what had happened, while avoiding going into too much detail, an eerie silence had fallen over the house. I didn't need to say that I wanted to be the one to stop them. Everyone knew it from the looks I could feel them giving me: pity, protectiveness, and grim acceptance.

Now that they were travelling on their own, Alice found that she could see them. Everyone started staring at me, waiting for an explanation, so I decided it had been good to actually give them one. I had evasively given them an explanation over how with my powers I could cloak us. Anyone who tried to use their powers on us immediately went under a persuasion that nothing had happened. In Alice's case, she was certain she hadn't seen vampires because I had persuaded her to. For Edward, he was persuaded that he couldn't hear our thoughts and gave up trying. There was some part of me that was able to sense if another vampire was looking for our coven or any one of us in particular.

An entire week has passed since then, and we still had nothing. Alice could see them and all, but they were skilled in evasion. They were abusing the loopholes, just as Victoria had.

Finally, it happened. Alice came running down the stairs, straight at me, and started explaining her vision. Most people were out hunting, but she said she wanted me to be the first to know. And also to promise I wouldn't run off before we could figure out something. But how was I supposed to promise that?

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper quickly came in.

"Ok, now that everyone who's not hunting is here, I'll explain it." Alice glared at me to not move.

"I was watching Raven and Erin, like I always am, and finally their plans solidified! They're going to Italy, to the Volturi. I don't know why though, they only know they're going there." Alice was frustrated, but glad she had something.

"They aren't killing themselves, are they?" Esme had a horrified expression on her face, probably remembering about Edward, whose trip there hadn't been for fun, I gathered.

"No, they wouldn't do that." Everyone had been chattering away, but I had been thinking. Now they stopped and looked at me, waiting to explain. "Raven's too ambitious for her own good. She wouldn't throw away her vampire life like that. No, there has to be another reason."

"Are you sure Lexy? I _know_ I can see them going to the Volturi, definitely." Alice wasn't convinced.

"Trust me, I'm sure." They would just have to believe me on this. "I need to relax for a little bit." A suspicion about what they were doing there had formed in my head, but I needed to be able to think about it in peace. I was up the stairs before anyone could stop me.

I sat down on the floor, yoga style, and let my mind drift.

Raven and Erin had asked me to join them. In what? They wouldn't go to the Volturi because I had refused them. Raven was just too ambitious for that to make sense.

But why else would they go there if not to attempt suicide? A sickening thought hit me as my stomach lurched. Of course. Why hadn't I seen it before? We had to get to Italy, fast.

I ran down the stairs to find everyone, since the hunter's had come back, in a conference about what should be done. All talking ceased as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know what they're doing." It was all I needed to say. I was sure I was right. There was no other reason for Raven to want to see the Volturi.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting to share my solution, but I only shook my head.

"We need to get to Italy, _now_." I whispered. "Before it's too late." The expression on my face must have been what did it. Suddenly, everyone was rushing around, getting a few things for the trip before we piled into three cars. I got in the back of Alice's Porsche, along with Alice and Jasper in front, and Timmy beside me.

"Lexy, what are they doing?" Timmy murmured. He could see it had upset me, since I couldn't bring myself to put on a mask right now.

"I can't believe they would even try this. What's worse is that I think they have a chance at succeeding. I'm sure my answer is right, but I'm hoping it's wrong." Somehow I just couldn't manage to get the words out.

"Please, tell us. What are they going to do? We need to know this." Timmy was close to begging. Alice and Jasper were no longer talking, but waiting for my answer. I sighed. Better for them to know than to be too shocked to do anything when we got there.

"I'm positive that Raven and Lexy are going to try to overthrow the Volturi." I dragged the words out.

Shocked faces all stared at me, trying to comprehend what I had said. Probably wondering if it was even possible.

But I knew what they could do. We had to get to Volterra, and fast.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just had to get this part in there, and I don't have time to do a big one right now. School tomorrow and all. If I get time later, I'll try and get another short chapter in!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Mythisea**


	8. Boring Planes

**Holy Crow, that was a lot of hits yesterday! Maybe it's because I hit 10,000 words? –cheers- But sadly, -sigh- not many reviews. PLEASE ;-; It only takes a few seconds to write something!  
**

**Thank you again, fanpiremari! :) I'm truly glad to get your reviews. Even gladder to here that my story isn't predictable xD  
**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't own Twilight. And as long as you don't touch Lexy, Timmy, Raven and Erin, we're good (:**

* * *

_Timmy_ **POV**

Could plane rides take any longer? We'd been on the plane for a long time, and still about 30 minutes from Italy. Then only a short ride left to Volterra. Most of us couldn't get over the shock of yesterday though. Some of us had a bit more trouble believing it than others did though. Our car was last to the airport, and we had just pulled up when…

* * *

"_What?" Edward was out of the car in a heartbeat, having read Alice and Jasper's minds. "Are you sure that's what they're doing? It doesn't make any sense!"_

"_I'm positive. It makes more sense than you being able to read minds." Was all Lexy would give as a response._

"_Wait, did we miss something?" Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella had climbed out of their cars now._

"_Lexy _thinks_ that Raven and Erin want to take over the Volturi." Alice quickly cut in with her soft voice before Edward could snap._

"_No, Alice, I don't _think _that. I _know _it. Come on we, have to get to Volturi now." Lexy started walking towards the airport._

"_Hold on a second." Edward had grabbed her arm. "We're supposed to fly all the way to Italy to keep two vampires from taking over the Volturi? It can't be done. Those two fools will die trying to take them over. I say we just go home."_

_Lexy gave him a cold stare that was scarier than anything else I had seen her do. Edward slowly let go of her arm. "You're free to go home. I didn't ask for you to come. You may be a mind reader and think you know everyone's personalities, but you don't know Raven and Erin. They will attempt it, and they have a good chance of succeeding."_

_With that, Lexy stalked of to go get her ticket. I didn't even glance at Edward before I followed, but did look back when I heard footsteps. Everyone, including Edward who looked a little surprised that she had stood up to him, had gotten up to follow her._

_We caught up to Lexy just as she bought her ticket. "I was hoping you would come. I just hope this won't turn into a battle. Raven and Erin have plenty of resources."_

"_If Raven and Erin are as powerful, and slightly deranged, as you say they are, then we'll gladly help you to get your revenge." Carlisle vowed._

"_We won't leave you alone, Lexy." I whispered to her. She gave me an odd look, one I thought had sorrow and pain in it, but I must have been mistaken. A quick smile and thanks was all she said._

_With one last look at our family, we boarded the plane._

* * *

Several hours later, here we were, heading into Italy. During the last few minutes of our flight, my mind replayed all the time spent with Lexy. How she would toss her cotton-candy highlighted black hair back and give a full laugh, not a dainty one like some girls. How she was quick to smile, but also to take the blame. How I wanted her with me for the rest of my life.

As we stood on the sidewalk outside the airport, waiting for Alice, Rose, and Lexy to get back with some cars, I thought of what we would face in Italy. Two deranged female vampires bent on ruling the world. And how Lexy thought it might come to a fight. Whatever happened, I didn't want to lose any of my family.

Three cars came screeching to a stop in front of us, Lexy in a Ferrari, Alice in a Porsche, and Rosalie in a Jaguar.

Carlisle and Esme got in the car with Lexy and I, Jasper with Alice, and Emmett with Rosalie, before we were off.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first there, with us following and Alice and Jasper trailing behind. Rosalie twisted her way through streets that I didn't think could take something the size of a car, but she got us there. We were parked near a drain that had the manhole covering pushed slightly away. Edward and Bella stiffened at the sight of it.

Single-file, we went down it to end up in a dark corridor below the city. Lexy led the way, followed by me, Carlisle and Esme bring up the back.

A door came into view in front of us. This was it. I could see the determined look on Lexy's face, mirrored into the rest of my family's.

Lexy took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and all, this is just sort of a filler. It's better than saying 'and then they were in Italy,' right? Heheh.**

**I'll post a real chapter tomorrow or late late tonight if I get the chance. Final chapter soon! Not sure if I should make what I have planned for the Epilogue the 'Epilogue,' or just go ahead and make it another 'Chapter.' Which would y'all rather? xD  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE (: Even if it is a boring old filler.**

**-Mythisea**


	9. Tragedy

**Ok, so I'm writing this before I even start Chapter 5. I just got this huge idea last night that I couldn't wait to put down. So, hope you like the ending! (: Lexy's POV overlaps slightly with Timmy's last one in a bit more detail. Only like a paragraph though.  
**

* * *

_Lexy _**POV **(Right before the door)

The passageway got narrower and narrower, to the point where we were in a single-file line. I was walking as quickly as I could, but also dreading what I would find when we got there. Timmy must have sensed this, because he gently took me hand and squeezed it reassuringly. If my heart still had a beat left, it would have died right then from the rush of emotions that I felt for Timmy. He was everything I'd ever wanted in my life. Everything I couldn't have. I was only everything that could bring danger for him.

But we weren't alone in this fight, either. The Cullen's family was backing me every step of the way, showing how much they supported me, someone who wasn't even part of their family. I'd never been this close to so many people before, and it scared me more than what we would find at the end of this passage.

This was it. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, peeking through from under a door. No surprise attacks today. This had to be settled once and for all. I glanced back at the faces behind me, every one of them, even Rosalie, determined to fight to the end today. I pushed open the door.

A reception sort of area greeted us, but it was deserted. No vampires, or humans for that matter, were in sight. There was however, an elevator at the end of the hall. I led the Cullen's in, and down we went.

We came out into a big room with a throne in the middle. Seated on that throne was Raven. I could feel the snarl building up in my throat, but Timmy's hand reassuringly in mine helped me stay under control. Erin was standing just behind her, on her left side. We had to end this quickly before the Volturi came. I didn't want anyone to be punished because of my lack of leadership skills and not being able to see what Raven really was before it was too late.

"Ah, Lexy! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Came Raven's sickly sweet voice. This was not the Raven I had known.

"Raven, it's a surprise to see you here. Whatever are you doing in such a dreary place?" I responded, my voice barely concealing the sarcasm and hatred I want to push out at her.

"This is my home now Lexy." She snapped her fingers as the Royal Guard came out, Jane and Alec included. "Do you like my new bodyguards? After I locked up those treacherous rulers, they were only too happy to accept me as their leader."

"I see that their loyalties lie wherever they think they have the best chance of coming out in one piece." I retorted. Could she really be stupid enough to think that they were loyal to her? A feral snarl from Jane brought my attention back to her. She was glaring at me, with the snarls ripping from her throat.

"Jane, what is it? If you have a problem with one of the guests so much that you are discomforted by their presence, I see no reason as to why you should be held back." Raven had an innocent look on her face. She knew that what Jane wanted more than anything was to kill the ones who were immune to her power.

"But before you do," Raven interceded as Jane was about to pounce, "I'd like to offer again. Lexy, Erin and I still want you to be part of our trio. Think about it. We'd rule the vampire world, and nothing would stand in our way. With your power, my brain, and Erin's way of finding loopholes, nobody would be able to stop us."

My reply was simple. I let go of Timmy's hand, stepping forward two steps, and slipping into my crouch facing Jane. A snarl slipped from my throat. I felt the Cullen's tense behind me, but I didn't take my eyes off Jane.

"Ah well, a pity really. Jane, go ahead." Raven gave her permission.

Jane lunged at me and I quickly sidestepped, pushing her sideways as she whistled by me through the air. She flew into the wall on the other side of the room, and I tensed, waiting for the next attack. Jane's face was contorted into rage as she stalked out of the hole she had made in the wall, and carefully stepped towards me. As soon as she was close enough, I launched myself at her, twisting through the air before she had time to retaliate. This fight had to end quickly. I couldn't use all my strength here. As I flew into Jane, I quickly flipped up into the air so I that I was standing behind where she was, and I bit her neck hard, tearing off her limbs as I watched her head roll a few feet. I always carried a lighter with me for times like these, and I quickly set fire to her before anyone could stop me. That was the end of Jane.

Alec and the rest of the guard looked furious at me, all ready to pounce in a heartbeat. The Cullen's, Timmy included, relaxed slightly as soon as they saw that I was in one piece. Erin looked scared, but Raven only looked thoughtful.

"Jane never did stand a chance with you," Raven shrugged, "she was always too quick to attack and never stopped to think. Not to mention the thousands of years more practice you've had." The guard stared at her incredulously, looking like rAven herself had just murdered Jane.

"Lexy, you do understand what will have to happen now, don't you?" Raven said sadly. A quick flick of her hand and two guards rushed forward to restrain each of us, three on Emmett and I. "Kill them, one by one."

A horrible screeching sound filled the air as I watched in horror as Rosalie was pulled apart and quickly burned.

"Stop!" I yelled, but it was too late for Emmett also. Raven had heard me though. She held up her hand for them to stop as Emmett slowly burned away. I couldn't bear to see the horrified expressions on the Cullen's faces after it was my fault that all of this was happening. It was fair to them.

"Yes Lexy, what is it?" Raven was obviously curious. I slowly swallowed as I offered her my deal.

"Raven, how about a little duel. You and me, winner takes all. I win, and I get to be in control to do whatever I want with the Volturi, and you two," I said, gesturing at she and Erin, "are never to try and take over again."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, then you can kill us all." I couldn't look at the Cullen's as I said this. I wasn't sure who would win the duel, and it was risky to bet their lives, but it was the only way. Raven would never agree to a duel if it didn't have high stakes. I had to try and end this somehow. A wicked smile was playing around Raven's mouth.

"Deal." She shrugged of the cloak she was wearing, and waltzed over to where I was, sinking into a crouch.

We slowly started to circle each other, looking for openings. She faltered a step, and I launched myself at her. I rammed into her with a sound like boulders as we both fell backwards. She pushed me off her, I barely managing to twist in the air to land on my feet. The circle began again, but I was the one to falter a step this time. She hit me with such and impact that we both flew backwards through the wall, into the next room; a dungeon. Raven bared her teeth, aiming for my neck. I quickly rolled away, putting myself into a good position. I grabbed her arm and planted my foot on her stomach, flinching slightly as a metallic shrieking filled the air. I tossed her arm back into the room, staring at her now. Rage made her tremble were she stood, a wild look in her eyes. She launched herself at me, trying again to go for my throat. I tried to twist away, but her teeth sunk into my shoulder. I punched her in the side of the face before she could do any damage though. We were both breathing hard by now, fighting against the pain of our injuries. Raven was weakening, she knew it, and so did I. With one last feral snarl she launched herself at me. I crouched lower, grabbing her as she flew a foot above me, and swiftly dismembered her. Grabbing all of the pieces of her, I took them back out to the main room and threw them in a pile, swiftly lighting it.

"I'm sorry, sister." I murmured, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

Disbelief colored the faces of the Volturi and Erin. Relief was on most of the Cullen's faces, but grief still haunted them from the recent deaths of Emmett and Rosalie. Timmy also had a look of pure love on his face as he gazed at me, I gazing right back.

"Lexy?" Erin took a few steps forward. I tensed, preparing for a fight. But no one expected what happened next. Erin fell to her knees, head bowed, and said, "Please, forgive me."

The Volturi guard had disappeared, and now returned with Aro, Marcus, and Caius in the lead. Aro's face was wary, Caius's livid, and Marcus's impassive. Aro strode forward to me, offering his hand by way of greeting.

"Lexy, thank you for dethroning that vile witch and returning the Guard to us." Aro thanked me. He glanced at Erin. "Is that the vampire who helped to take us down?"

I couldn't lie, so I only nodded. "But she has turned. As my sister, I'll keep watch over her more carefully. This plan was hatched and carried through mainly by my other sister, Raven. Don't harm her."

Aro looked thoughtful for a second, gazing at Erin. He clapped his hands. Before any of us could move, the Guard had surrounded Erin as a horrible screeching rang across the room again. I stood, shocked, as I watched Erin burn. Without me having said that I forgive her.

Aro sadly shook his head, turning back to me. He said something about no second chances, that vampires should have learned that by now, but I wasn't listening. My last sister, the one I still cared for, was dead. Aro said something else, I vaguely registered it as a dismissal.

Timmy came forward, put his arms around me, and gently led me out. I leaned into him heavily, overcome with grief. Raven had stolen so much from me. Not only had her plans stolen Erin from me, but they had also stolen Raven herself. If only she hadn't been so overcome by power. For once in my vampire life, I wished I could cry. Just so I had a way to express myself. A heavy silence had encased everyone, each doing their own mourning for their lost friends and siblings.

Timmy sensed my depression, and hugged me as we stood by his car.

"It's over now, Lexy. We can go home now, and live in peace." Timmy murmured in my ear. But he was wrong. There could never be peace again, at least for me, not after what had just happened.

He helped me in the car, and got into the driver side. With a quick kiss on my cheek, he started the car, and we all started the long journey home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I feel a little bad about killing off so many people, but it would be boring to have a happily ever after.**

**R & R ! The Epilogue/Next Chapter? will be added soon.  
**

**- Mythisea**


	10. The Lake

**I'd originally planned to make this the Epilogue, but I have something else to put in there now. Last 'chapter' .**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_Timmy _**POV**

Two weeks had passed. We had placed headstones for Rose and Emmett in the cemetery, but we did a private burial so that no one would know that there were no bodies in the coffins. Alice and Jasper drew comfort in each other, and had trouble coping with all of this. Esme was heartbroken. Carlisle missed them, but hoped that they were in a better place. Edward and Bella spent all their time in their own house, grieving for their lost siblings. Both had been close to Emmett and Rose more than the rest of us. I grieved in my own way, but I was still worried about Lexy.

Lexy had shut herself in her room, only coming out to accompany us hunting, even though she ate plants. She figured it was good to get fresh air, and even started to hunt like us after a while. I wondered why, but the only answer she would give was that her way of life just didn't seem worth it.

I would occasionally go in to check on her, and she would be dry-sobbing or spacing out listening to music. I think she still blamed herself for all of this, though no one else did. We had made the choice to go with her, knowing what might happen.

After everything we'd been through the past few months, I knew that I loved Lexy more than anything, and I wanted to be sure she didn't leave me. I had gotten everything ready the day before, and now I only had to get her to say yes to a run.

"Lexy?" I softly opened the door to find her just lying on her bed. Her eyes were dark, she was in need of a hunt. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

"Sure, lets go." She gave a shrug and a half-hearted smile, but she couldn't deny her thirst.

We ran for a long time, Lexy letting me lead the way. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice where we were going. I stopped, and Lexy gasped as she stopped to.

I had found this place hunting a while ago. It was perfect. We were on a rock that overlooked a calm miniature lake, a waterfall flowing into it beautifully at one end, and a small stream bouncing over rocks at the other.

"This place is beautiful." Lexy murmured. It was now or never. I turned to face her.

"But it pales in comparison to you. Lexy," I hesitated and she looked at me curiously, widening her eyes as I slowly sank to one knee, "will you marry me?" I brought out a ring I had though suited her perfectly. A simple gold bank with three drop-shaped diamonds, the one in the middle the largest, the left one the smallest, and the right one in-between their sizes.

There was an emotion that I hoped was love in her eyes as she leaned down to gently kiss me instead of answering, but I took it as a yes. What surprised me was when she gently pulled away. She looked at me with sorrow in her gaze as she gave me her answer.

"I'm sorry Timmy. I can't." I could feel the shock on my face as she ran faster than I had thought she could in a different direction than the one we had come.

I knelt there frozen in place for what seemed like hours. A slow rain started falling, soaking me, and at the same time, washing away all traces of her scent. Just like that, Lexy was gone from my life.

* * *

**Don't get mad at me for the ending D: ! I'll post the Epilogue tonight or tomorrow. Sorry this is so short and all. I didn't want to overdo it though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**-Mythisea**


	11. Epilogue

**For people who don't like my ending, I DID classify the story under 'tragedy.' So I have a valid excuse for killing of people!  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the original character's/plot of Twilight.**

**Review please .**

* * *

_Lexy_** POV**

I couldn't stop running. Running was the only thing left for me to do. Being with Timmy only caused trouble, so I just couldn't be with him. That memory still stung though.

* * *

"_Lexy, will you marry me?" Timmy had looked so hopeful, so loving when he asked me. On impulse, I leaned down to kiss him. But I knew I couldn't marry him. After what had happened with Raven and how she was jealous of Timmy, I didn't think that it would be possible for me to be in a normal relationship with him._

"_I'm sorry Timmy. I can't." It hurt me so much to say this. I truly loved Timmy. Seeing the pain on his face only made it worse. There was nothing left for me here, and I couldn't bear to stay._

_So I ran. I kept on running for hours and hours. And didn't stop till I came to an ocean. The ocean was so peaceful, so calm, and yet so wild. For a fleeting moment, I wished I could be like the ocean; to not have any worries, to be able to balance my emotions._

_Looking down at the water, I saw my reflection in the thin sheen that was left after a wave washed out. Who was this person? This person had taught monsters and killed them, this person had hurt the people it loved, and abandoned the one person who completed them. A dry sob ripped through my chest as I turned and ran down the coast, past the beach-goers that were all happy and carefree, I ran as far as I could. My life was officially cursed, and there was nothing left._

* * *

So I had kept running. When the sun started to come up, I stopped and hid behind a tree. But where was I? There were some huts around here, all on stilts up in the trees. It was like a community in the treetops. Glancing up, I noticed how the treetops had shaded the entire area.

I gathered myself, and stepped forward into this little community. A young girl smiled down at me through a window. Yes, this would be my new place to live. This would be a good place to start a new life.

**_.:The End:._**

* * *

**Short short short, but I didn't have much to write. And now, my loyal readers, we have come to then end of 'Why Can't It Be Just A Regular First Day?'**

**Thank you to those few of you who have stuck by me through the entire story, and a huge thanks to everyone that reviewed (:**

**REVIEW THIS EPILOGUE PLEASE ! x3**

**-Mythisea**


End file.
